Blackmail
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Episode Tag:Remote Control. Instead of Agent Blank finding Rick and Adele in the car, Billy does. This is how he takes advantage of the situation. Reluctant!Rick/Clever!Billy, slash.


**a/n: Episode Tag: Remote Control**

**Blackmail**

Rick and Adele had been going out for a few months now, and despite everything it was going good. They were in a committed relationship and like in every fresh relationship it was all about the sex. They couldn't just do it in the office, it was the CIA after all, but there was the car park—sneaking around also gave it that extra spark of excitement. After Rick was on a mission for a week, they had to as soon as possible. At the moment they were in such a place. In the car park on the seventh level, it was all but empty except for a few other cars besides Adele's. They were in the back seat of her car, it may have been crowded but they made it work.

Rick's suit shirt and jacket were off, his tie still around his neck, his pant's and underwear half way off and his cock hard and proud. Adele's blouse was tugged open, her breasts popping out of her bra and her nipples hard like pebbles, her skirt shoved up to her hips and her panties shoved aside to give Rich access to her moist and hot tunnel.

Rick barely had mind to slip on a condom before Adele's folds sucked him in. After that, everything seemed to move a a slow pace that seemed quick. He pounded inter with intensity, her face was alit with ecstasy and she arched into him; trying to get as much of Rich inside of her as she possible could. Rick pounded into her hard, once, twice, three times before he stilled. His muscles tense as his balls drew up and he spilled his seed.

Behind Rick there was a tap on the window, and both he and Adele froze. Did they really just get caught in the act? Quickly, Rick pulled out of Adele and tugged his pant's up and did up the zipper in one motion as Adele tugged down her skirt back to her waist and started to due up her blouse, Rick tugged on his shirt and started to button it up.

Relatively tidy, Rick looked at Adele. "Wait here," he told her. "I'll take care of this."

He twisted around in the seat and opened the door a crack, through that crack he slipped out. He closed the door and leaned against the door, covering the window and blocking the view of Adele.

"Having fun, are we?"

Rick would know that Scottish accent anywhere. "Billy."

Billy smiled at him. He was leaning against the cement column that was beside Adele's Peruse, his cell phone in his hand.

"What's up?" Rick asked, ignoring that question and the fact that Billy probably saw everything.

Billy's eyes flickered down. "Apparently not you, mate."

Rick refused to blush and knew that it was useless. At this point, all Rick could think to do was beg Billy and hope that he didn't report this to Higgins. "Billy . . ." he plastered a friendly grin on his face. "Please don't report this. I beg you. I mean, you wouldn't want your team mate to get transferred out, would you?"

Billy clicked his tongue and shook his head as he stood up straight from the column. "Of course not,"

Rick let out a breath of relief. "Thank you."

"I mean, finding another replacement take allot of energy." Billy sighed. "I wouldn't tell . . . for a price."

Rick furrowed his brow. "But you just said—"

"I know what I said, I just said it after all." he took a step forward. "You don't want to upset me, now do you, Martinez."

Rick shook head, baffled. "Of course not."

"Good." Billy agreed. "Because if I were to be upset, then Director Higgins would get an email that would upset him also." he gave the cell phone in his hand a pointed look.

"W-what do you mean?" Rick swallowed, his nostrils flaring slightly in panic.

Billy smiled at him. "I'm mean, this can stay between us, at a price. Because, as you should well know, relationships like this in the CIA and the ODS are prohibited."

Rick looked at him for a moment. "What price would that be, Billy?" his voice cracked ever so slightly and Billy's lips twitched.

"I want a turn." he said simply.

"Wha—" Rick started, but then cut himself off as he realized what Billy meant. "You are not having sex with Adele!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the car park.

But Billy _tsk_ed. "You're not catching my meaning."

"Oh, I think I understood it pretty well." his said angrily. "You won't tell Higgins unless you can stick you penis where it's not welcome. For me, this is more then just sex with Adele, Billy. It way more than that and you want to ruin it—just so you can get one up."

Billy gave an uncharacteristic snort of laughter. "It's not her that I want."

"I'm confused." Rick stated blandly, fiddling with his tie.

"I'm not sure if you've figure this out yet, Martinez. But I am a man of many layers; I like to try new things, and when I find something that I like—I continue to do it, despite the fact that other people may disagree. At an age I was curious, and found something that peeked my interest. I explore it every now and again, and at the moment I would like to explore it once more." Billy continued to stare down at him. "You can continue your relationship, after you sleep with me."

Rick looked at him with wide, rounded eyes. "I beg your pardon."

"You heard right, Martinez." Billy shook his head. "I won't send this to the Director . . . if we have sex. As in you and me having sexual relations. Intercourse. Smush. Do the Deed."

"I get it!" Rick yelled at him, stopping him from saying more. "Just because you keep saying it doesn't change the fact of what you're threatening me with."

"I wouldn't call it threatening."

"You're right." Rick agreed. "I'd call it blackmail."

"Let's not be mean about this." Billy took a step forward. "I'm offering something for something else in exchange."

Rick ground his teeth together. He never thought that he would ever be in this kind of situation, and he never thought that Billy could be this cruel. "And who say's that I can't just take the phone from you?" he asked, gaining some backbone.

"Oh, Ricky." Billy shook his head in disappointment. "I've already sent it to my home computer, so even if you do break my phone I'll be able to send the video anyway."

Rick's nostrils flared in his frustration. "Isn't there anything else?"

"Not that you could give me."

Billy barely existent hope vanished. "I don't sleep with men." he told Billy firmly. "I never have and I never will."

Billy gave Rick a charming smile. "But you are going to and you will, if you want to stay with the ODS and if you don't want this to go on your permanent record."

"I have worked hard to be were I am!" he growled.

"I know."

"I deserve to be on the ODS!"

Billy nodded. "And I'm just trying to preserve that fact."

"No. You're blackmailing me into having sex because you're sick." Rick told him.

"No, Rick. I'm not sick, I'm interested." Billy corrected.

"You're forcing me into something that I don't want to do; I think that that goes under the sick category." he sneered.

"There is nothing sick about something that comes naturally, that people do every day. It's a new experience," Billy told him matter-of-fact. "It's put experience under your belt."

Rick was shaking his head back and forth as Billy stepped up to him, pressing him against the car. Rick believe that if he had ever been in this type of situation where he was being forced, that he would fight back, but instead he froze up. Billy used his body to press Rick against the car door, pinning him to the spot—not that he had to use much effort.

"You have a choice to make." Billy said in a low voice, his mouth next to Rick's ear. "Do you love your place at the ODS and your woman as much as you say, or are you a coward and going to run away from this?"

Rick's breathing was heavy as he tried to lean back away from Billy, but as it were he was stuck between a Billy and a car. He didn't see any other choice than the one that Billy was proposing. Having a relationship with a fellow agent in the CIA was prohibited, what Billy was suggesting was prohibited.

"If —if I do what you say, will leave me and Adele alone? You'll delete the video? Never look at me or talk to me unless you have to? You never mention this to anyone and you will never touch me?" Rick said through clenched teeth as he looked up into Billy crystal blue eyes, his face barely an inch away.

Billy stepped back. "I never break a promise." he grinned at Rick like a Cheshire Cat.

* * *

><p>Tears ran down Rick's cheeks, he tried to stop them but couldn't. Not after what had happen with Billy, not after what he experienced. It may have been good under any other time, under any other situation and if he did in fact like men. But he didn't like men and it was under this type of situation and time. Rick had just mowed through it, letting Billy do what ever it was that had to be done. And he could tell, that despite the situation, Billy had enjoyed it and had gotten what he had wanted.<p>

And as Rick sit curled in his shower, the scalding hot water burning his skin, he wasn't so sure that he had made the right decision. An alternative to having sex with Billy so that he wouldn't tell the Director about Adele and him, would have been that he could have just as easily transferred. It was so stupid to think of this now, but when what happened had went down, he was in just a blind panic. There was no way he would be able to affect Adele's career as well as his won.

He couldn't tell the others about what had happened, even though they were his team—especially not what happened after Billy had found out, he didn't want to know what they would do. He would get over it though, he had to get over it if he wanted to be able to function near Billy. Adele knew nothing of the deal that he made with Billy, he made sure that she hadn't heard when she was in the car and they were talking.

But yes, Rick knew that he had to push his feelings down and lock them away, and in fact he was already doing so. But there was one thing that wouldn't get out of Rick's mind, it was had been something Billy said before he left.

Billy gently pulled himself from Rick, his fingers gently tracing the younger agent's spine as he did so. He slipped off the condom and tossed it in the trash before putting his pant's back. He through his shirt back and sat on the corner of the bed to put his shoes back on, Rick was frozen beside him. Billy glanced at him before he fished his cell out of his pocket. He pulled up the video file and held the phone in front of Rick's face so he could see, and pressed the delete button. He flipped the cell shut and shoved it back in his pocket as he stood. He went to the door, his hand pausing on the handle as he went to shut it behind him, and he instead glanced over his should at Rick who was sitting very still.

"Everyone eventually sleeps with everyone, Martinez. We're a team, just ask Michael." and shut the door behind him.

As Rick thought about it, he came to a sudden realization. Did this same thing happen to Billy when he first got to the team too? And if so, then in Rick's mind, things just got that much more screwed up.


End file.
